the talk
by jim89
Summary: Danny and Sam face awkward situation. After going through the weekend from hell after fighting 4 groups of ghost. With conflicting plan. The fallout is them dealing with their biggest problem. Their relationship rated M, this the biggest anti-Danny and Sam relationship story. "the talk" be used. The reason why Danny and Sam are not together


The talk

Danny and Sam face awkward situation. After going through the weekend from hell

after fighting 4 groups of ghost. With conflicting plan. The fallout is them dealing with their biggest problem.

Long summary

Danny and Sam face awkward situation. After going through the weekend from hell

after fighting 4 groups of ghost. With conflicting plan. The fallout is them dealing is their biggest problem. First is Amber releasing a love song across the whole city, next the ghost Hunter pack. On top of those, there's toxic who is undergrowth's arch enemy. And then a fourth ghost just to make the day . The worst is emotional fallout from this adventure

Danny and Sam will not be a couple. After this

the pairings are Danny/Sam/Valerie/Ember

Valerie/ Danielle

Tucker and everyone that's not Sam, Valerie, jazz, Ember or Danielle

jazz everyone and eventually with Ember

the ghost zone greatest Hunter will lose his name as an insult given what he does here

toxic is in new ghost, his main power is releasing sludge that burns or crops those around them

he also can make this sludge radioactive. The radioactive sludge is his ultimate attack.

He is the direct opposite undergrowth.

As always, I don't own anything, especially Danny Phantom, there currently serving life with the crater but no chance of early parole

The talk

the room of Sam manson approximately 2:17 AM

Sam just got out of the shower proceeded to drop her towel and slip on a pair of lacy underwear and a revealing top. The top was a cross between a lacy bra and a tank top. The outfit hugged Sam's figure in the most appropriate ways Showing all the right curves. Sam looked in the mirror at herself in the mirror and felt pride that she could finally fit. Such a description

gone is the lanky awkward 14-year-old before her stood a beautiful young woman.

With an outfit that would make any man alive willingly her lover except the one I'm crushing on

most of her life Danny.

After this weekend is no chance in hell. Danny will ever see her that way!

Especially after the site of one of her few female friends lying in a pool of her own a blood. Courtesy of Sam and her jealousy. You could argue between the massive love song ember hit the city with or the toxic sludge that could mutate your mind and kill your body The Hunter pack on top, then hit with the damn insane stalker Dragon. Any of that could easily knock anyone off the marbles. Sam prided itself. Being strong during the madness. She doesn't know where her jealousy and frustration with Danny begins and the other crap ended that day.

Saying this out loud. Sam picked up a brush, and tossed it. Or us into her full-length mirror shattering it.

Why is this so hard? Why can't they all see, especially Danny

I love him, I want to marry him have his kids and run off in the sunset together.

I can't keep hiding it so close to me.

He's been spending the night in my room with me since I was 11, he practically seen me naked since then and still nothing.

Sam we need to talk

Danny how long have you been here?

Long enough be here. Everything you just scream and the fact you said that all out loud. Even though you're alone.

Danny. I am sorry you don't need here any of that.

Sam shut up and listen for once

then he sat down on the bed and motion Sam sits beside him

first you're not responsible what happened to Valerie or anyone else. I know you believe you put her in the line of fire of toxic. You also stopped the bleeding Tooker the ambulance wrote for the hospital and hid her identity is the red Huntress. He stayed by her side. They practically threw you out. I saw you there is no way in hell will he would hurt her or anyone else even with her jealousy. Secondly, given all this she just went down , mind control, toxins, terrorist attack. The top of that I'm mad stalker. All that at once not surprising. You might've made questionable judgments. It's not your fault I won't let it be.

But the casualties and damage it's on me.

No now shut up

the level the whole stadium Sam. Close hundred people were injured. The sludge left behind by the toxic ghost might make the stadium area inhabitable for the next hundred year. Things could have been a hell of a lot worse. The effects of tonight affected the whole city

your good Sam . But how protect every person in the city simultaneously. Especially when you're affected worse than everyone else.

No I wasn't

you liar

with that he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled up her shirt showing her stomach. There was a large purple bruise across most of her midsection that looked as if it was corrosive.

You took a shot to the chest and full force of Amber's song either one could definitely mess you up. On top of that your stalker try to barbecue you. And the regular ghost going. After you as well.

It is fine Danny.

I can see your skin burning I'm here, let me help be for you argue don't have a choice

no you don't like me, like me, after today

that's this is about your feelings towards me, remember I heard what you said I came in

that you loved me. That you desired us to be lovers. And the whole I don't want to lose my best friend worried you.

Yes, I admit it

Sam I've had the same problem. I know what I feel for you is more than friendship. But I didn't know how you feel didn't want to hurt you. But it's obvious we can't keep denying to deal with this. It does affect our judgment. And it will make us second-guess ourselves for now on.

Did I say that girl because I attracted to her or its the right thing to do?

For me Danny. Did I fail the same someone because jealousy and desire to have you in myself?

So what we do then?

First, I treat your injuries and make sure you live through this.

Danny I'm not take my shirt off in front of you.

I'll make it easy for you

Danny tossed shirt away giving Sam of wonderful view of him. It took a moment to notice Sam openly gazing at Denny's chest.

Sam I still with me?

Yes. Danny Sam answered dreamily

not waiting for another response from Sam. He grabbed her shirt and tossed it off and placed ghost ice on the injury on her chest. A moment later Sam winced as the remaining toxins were distracted from her skin, leaving just a bruise.

Well you had a gallon still in you that could've slowly burned you up. Sam what were you thinking you were at the hospital could've had them decontaminate you there.

Waiting long as you had could've caused serious damage even that these low level.

Didn't want anyone to see?

You mean about your shirt on.

Looking down Sam noticed that she was wearing nothing from the waist up and Danny had seen everything. She wished cover yourself and embarrassment. But, looking over and saw Danny straight at her.

Back to the bigger problem Sam about us. It's obvious that you're considering romantic things

with us. And before you protest your body is making it quite clear.

Damn all boys perverts. It also means you're checking me out

isn't this what you want me to do you said so yourself when I came in tonight?

Yes, but...

But nothing Samantha. You're the strongest girl I know don't back down from anything

you've already made your declaration have the guts to follow through.

Fine dammit. Danny yes I'm attracted to you, yes I love you and I want you. I think

good. I think I'm in the same boat as you. What do we do now?

Hell.

And with that Sam jumped on Denny's lap wrapping her legs around, they met back pushing her chest directly and it is. Sam also of her arms around Danny's neck They are now Face to face.

And without another word. Sam and Danny to kiss the and passionately. Sam pushed Danny onto his back , continued moving with him. Danny's hands move as much is Sam.

Suffice to say, the two were making out passionately for 45 for they were interrupted

when Sam all of the bad and her cell phone buzzed loudly.

Hi grandma what's wrong?

Just calling to see if you're all right I had a feeling with situation that you might have difficulties.

There's no situation. I'm just hiding like everyone else

sunny, I know of your extracurriculars with your boyfriend and tell Danny. I said hi

my grandma says hi Danny

what how do you know he was here?

Please do not that good at sneaking around and he's been visiting your rooms you were 11

so how's it going regular or love love

love. I think.

Remember follow your heart, and talk honestly you to obviously love each other. There are many kinds of love. Don't just assume

thanks grandma are you okay

damn doctors. It follows on my last leg, but it was only a strain. I should be out sometime later today. Will have a ice cream okay. Anyways, I'll leave you to your fun

thanks grandma. Love you

with that Sam and the phone and looked at Danny sitting up staring at her. The phone call seem to be the cold shower the both needed to think straight.

Danny. I think we should talk about what we were doing?

Sunny can I be honest.

Sam sitting site Danny on the bed looking at each other.

You see.

It felt amazing site. You want to continue

no, I am sorry

why?

Sam. Given what we were doing and how you were moving. I should be interested in doing more , but there was no spark you understand.

No spark, I was practically grinding on Danny giving it my all. You say. I wasn't turning you on. Don't lie to me, tell me exactly what you feel.

Okay, I didn't feel a thing. Maybe in three hours, we'd be there but only mechanically. If you feel for someone should just happen

you saying I'm not good enough to be your slut Danny. That me making a pass at you, as toaster

teasing you. I loved you. Dammit , I want you. I want to have your kids. Hell I want to make. Danielle sibling right now. Why don't you want me?

I don't love you that way

get the hell out. Daniel James Fenton I'm practically giving myself to you . I'm not good enough for you. Who Valerie, star, God's that which Paulina isn't it.

Sam wishes Danny off the bed crying her eyes out see it. We snack set due to her anger have no force. Eventually he curls up the corner crying.

After a few minutes Danny gets up and walks over to Sam beside her. Placing his arm around her she can't bear to push him away.

Why? Why do you hate me so much, why am I not good enough, especially tonight

Sam I know you want to be a mother but forcing a child between us is not the way

how you know?

Please Sam you think by now the women in my life, my mom, jazz, Valerie, Danielle and especially you, I wouldn't know the signs. Signs with best to start a family

I didn't do anything like that purpose, not knowingly the subconsciously your frustration on top of everything else probably pushed on. Also days the 28th of the month and if you need more, if marked on your calendar on your vanity. You're also or possessive during those times and more jealous of anything.

Enough Danny. We know each other way too well. Your kind of creeping me out a little.

At least you not crying and in more. So ask the question?

What question Danny?

I said I don't love you that way. But I stated that I do love you. So you should ask how I love you?

So how do you love me because honestly not romantic. Given that everything , including throwing myself at to naked.

This experience show me how I love you, you remember when we rescued jazz when she was going after those guys.

Yes, she was fully effective by the song wasn't she. And she kissed you like I just did

oh God you love me. That way

yes I'm so sorry. Sam but kissing you gave the same feeling that I got when I did that with jazz

God lousy sister trying to seduce my brother. Give me a kid to show that he loves me, I could just die from embarrassment.

No Danny screamed grabbing Sam and shaking her wildly.

Never joke about dying or killing yourself and never ever insult yourself that badly. Please use the same if jazz, Danielle and that you know how moving people I love scares me.

Sorry Danny.

After endless silence the dragged on forever. Sam finally spoke

so I'm her sister then so love me, right jazz then. It does kind of explain why you never put any moves on me. I mean come on giving camping out in my room for like ever. Probably seen every part of me by now. I think it had to be something or you were gay

trust me I'm not gay. How do you know?

Given some of the other girls. I looked up with during our recent adventure. Trust me

wait a second you hooked up some girls who?

Sam don't be jealous now

sorry going to take me a little while to adjust. Well, mostly as Phantom kind of made out

with the red Huntress and ember. And at school. There was pamela and star.

It makes you feel, any better , I know pamela was the worst, but at least I think she's over me now, thank God

how bad was she?

Kissing a goldfish be better or dash.

Sam started laughing her ass off . Turns out , insulting pamela and dash does wonders them cheering her up. Eventually Sam thought control of the laughing fit.

So where do we go from here?

For starters, I comfort and be there for my sister because she feels better and second put something on. No offense given your now the same as jazz, I don't like the idea of looking at you all-natural.

What Danny James Fenton, you better run!

Of Danny ran with an angry Sam chasing luckily, throwing a T-shirt over herself as she went after him.

the end

if it's not clear in this story. It has Danny and Sam talking about their feelings. And realizing how they feel to each other, a.k.a. not romantically, but still love each other.


End file.
